Stay by me
by Mrs.Disney
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." Dramione, starts at the begining of 6th year. R&R Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I am not J.K. Rowling! These are her Ideas, which are amazing.**

**AN:**** This is a story where Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode have to switch Houses (Hogwarts houses). Hermione Becoming a Slytherin, Absurd! I am going to write one chapter then; I would love it if you readers would review and give me some Ideas I will give credit(: Thanks guys!**

Professor McGonagall strode up to Miss Hermione Granger and handed her a fancy looking piece of parchment with her name on it. Before she could ask Professor McGonagall what was going on, she hurried off. "What's that granger?" Fred asked with a smirk. She opened the parchment and read aloud.

"_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_You are to switch houses with Miss Millicent Bulstrode, putting you in Slytherin. The change is effective immediately. You are to act as if you were a Slytherin all along, spending time with fellow housemates, cheering on your house at Quidittch games, and such. We are switching you into you slytherin because of the S.B.P. (Student Blending Program). I as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry have decided that we as a school need to be a united front. I do hope you can understand Miss Granger. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione had barley finished reading before Ron and Harry jumped up and both grabbed the letter out of her hands, reading it over and over. Ron kept muttering to himself, "Bloody hell." Hermione plopped down next to Ginny who also seemed to be in shock.

George and Fred sharing looks of amusement, then both boys started laughing uncontrollably. Ginny and Hermione hit the now chuckling Redheads, "This is not funny boys! I have to be a slytherin, and spend whatever free time I have with Malfoy and them." She huffed. Harry and Ron sat down next to her after reading that damned letter for the umpteenth. "This must be a joke." Ron stated. Hermione shook her head, she was sad, but mostly she was infuriated with Dumbledore!

Millicent Bulstrode came up to Hermione clearly angry. "What is this about, they can't be serious!" Millicent yelled at Hermione, she was making quite a scene. "Millicent, I have no idea what this about. I can see that you are upset, clearly, but please don't bother me I am going to have a word with Professor Dumbledore right now." Hermione said, and Millicent nodded feverishly. "May I come with you Granger?" Millicent asked. Hermione nodded indicating yes, and with that the girls were off.

Millicent and Hermione walked quickly, It was a rather awkward silence between the girls. "So, what's it like being in Slytherin?" Hermione asked trying to break the ice. "Well mudblood, hopefully if we are successful today you will never find out." Millicent said, Hermione was hurt by what Millicent called her. So the rest of the way the girls walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Professor Dumbledore, please don't put me in slytherin. Obviously since I am not a 'pureblood' I am going to have a lot of problems with Malfoy." Hermione said looking into her headmasters eyes, hopping she could change his mind. "I'm sorry Miss Granger but my mind is made up, you will switch houses with Miss Bulstrode. You have an hour to collect your things and move. That is all." Dumbledore said calmly, too calmly. Suddenly both girls were being ushered out of the room by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione stormed off to the Gryffindor common room and furiously started packing, mumbling cure words under her breath.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all walked in and saw Hermione throwing around her quills and spare pieces parchment "So did Dumbledore change his mind, Hermione?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer. "No Ginny, that's why I'm packing," Hermione said her voice laced with sarcasm.

She then gave Ginny an apologetic look and continued "Millicent and I went to his office but he was adamant on us switching houses and he gave us an hour to pack everything." She finished with a sad sigh and sat on her bed, well her old bed.

Ron and Harry sat down next to her trying to comfort her. "Would you like us to walk you there Hermione?" Ron asked looking to Harry for an agreement, Harry nodded. "Thanks guys, I would love it if you would walk me there." She said, pulling them both close for a hug.

Harry and Ron carried her belongings to the Slytherin common room. Hermione walked as one condemned, and soon she had to go into the den of all Her, Harry's, and Ron's sworn enemies. She was to be on her own without Harry or Ron. She said goodbye to her two best friends before walking in. Gasps and shouts were directed towards her, some yelling things like 'Mudblood' and other lovely things. Draco stepped right in front of her and said, "What do you think you're doing in here Granger?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the parchment that McGonagall gave to her earlier that day, Draco read the letter aloud. Pansy Parkinson seemed to be having a fit.

"He must be joking." Draco said with his eyes darting from the paper to Hermione. "Obviously he was not Malfoy." She said irritated as she snatched the letter out of Draco's hand. She then hurried up the stairs leaving a room of shocked Slytherins.

Hermione was not looking forward to the treatment that she was going to receive from the Slytherins, mostly Draco though. The five years that she has been at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy had been her enemy, although recently he hadn't really called her a Mudblood. She was Granger to him, just Granger. It seemed Pansy was treating Hermione the worst, so far.

She flopped down onto her bed and sighed, she felt like crying. Hermione wasn't really the dramatic type, but she really did love being a Gryffindor. She felt so brave and confident being along with Ron and Harry. She thought back to when she first met her boys,

"_A messy haired boy sat with a red haired boy watching as the red haired boy friend some magic._

_Hermione flounced over and sat down opposite the bespectacled boy. "Oculus Reparo." She declared, showing off some magic she had learnt from the textbook."_

"Love my boys." She said out loud to herself, someone laughed behind her. Hermione whipped around to see who was there. Draco Malfoy stood in her doorway smirking at her.

Hermione sat up and straightened out her skirt and said, "What do you want Malfoy?" He just smiled at her and chuckled. She had never heard Draco Malfoy 'chuckle' before, she liked it. Draco turned to walk out the door, but not before saying, "Welcome to our house Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: **I really need some help finding my inspiration with this story. Please REVIEW! I sound so desperate, lol. Sorry guys I need help. **

Hermione strode through the hallways, thinking of the previous day's events. Switching houses with that disgusting girl, why was it Hermione who had to switch houses? She really didn't understand why only she and Millicent had to switch that really was not fair. The more she thought about it, the more it infuriated her. She decided to visit the headmaster's office once more. She stormed up to his office and decided to let herself inside without so much as a knock.

Dumbledore looked up to see a practically fuming Hermione granger with her bushy hair sticking up in wild positions as if she had ran her hair though it a hundred times.

"How may I help you today Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said folding his hands on his desk and smiling at her. She lessened a little at his kind ministrations.

"Headmaster, I don't understand, why did Miss Bulstrode and I have to switch houses but no one else does?"

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that you knew." He paused at her confused look, and then slowly continued. "Others had to switch houses too. I have decided to take three Slytherins and switch them with a student from each house, for example; Miss Bulstrode and yourself, Miss Greengrass and Miss Lovegood, Miss Prince and Miss Bones."

Hermione stood for a moment, letting all that information sink in before asking, "When are the changes effective?"

"The changes are effective immediately." Dumbledore answered quickly.

Hermione was satisfied with the new information she has acquired and left professor Dumbledore's office with a warm smile and a "Thank you Sir."

As Hermione walked to her new corridors she thought about what to do today, '_Time to go spend time with my new buddies! Woo hoo, why me?_' A good thing about this change was at least she would have Luna and Susan to get her through all of this, they would most likely need her too. They might be in or common room, well here I go.

She walked into the common room keeping her head held high, although she wasn't used to all of the glares. Hermione walked over to Pansy Parkinson, and asked. "Hey Pansy, have you seen Luna or Susan?"

Pansy snorted and gave her a nasty look before answering, "Why are you talking to me you little bitch?"

Hermione was dumfounded. '_What the hell did I do wrong this time? Calm down Hermione, It's just Pansy being, well pansy.' _Pansy and her little crew were standing with their hands on their hips. They were all huffing and puffing. The crew was Pansy, Astoria, Dentina, and Penelope.

"Well Pansy, I was just wondering if you have seen them. What's got your wand in a knot?" I said straitening up a bit, showing her I wasn't going to take her crap. She looked at me with her piercing black eyes.

"You have the nerve to talk to me you bitchy mudblood slut? Just go suck someone off" as soon as she called me a 'bitchy mudblood slut' the whole common room was hushed. Pansy was giggling and smirking with her cronies by her side.

I turned to walk away and said under my breath "Yeah, I'm the slut Parkinson." I guess she heard me because next thing I knew I was hit with a rather powerful 'Stupefy'. I fell flat on my face, the force of her curse caused my skirt to fly up exposing my lacy red underwear.

"Who would think that the Gryffindor princess would wear those."

'_Shit, I know that voice.' _Hermione thought as she struggled trying to get up, but she at least managed to roll over onto her back and cover herself. She looked up onto the smirking face of Draco Malfoy, he was surrounded by Crabe and Goyle, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini.

As Hermione looked around the room she saw just how many were watching her and she got very embarrassed. Her eyes fixated on Pansy, oh saying she loathed Pansy was an understatement.

Hermione stood up and brushed off her skirt, she looked Draco straight in the face and spoke only loud enough for him to hear, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy." Hermione said with a smirk that could almost rival that of Mr. Malfoy himself. Draco looked like he just saw a nine headed dragon.

She turned around and walked past Pansy towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories', she stopped and turned around looking at Pansy. "Oh and Pansy, do us all a favor and try to not be such a bitch all the time." Hermione then continued up the stairs feeling amazing.

As she walked into her new room to be shared with Susan, Luna, and Dentina she saw Luna and Susan. She ran up and hugged both girls. Susan and Luna were both great friends, although Hermione were nearly as close to these girls as she was to Ginny.

Susan is a fairly pretty girl. She has brown hair and green eyes. Poor girl is quite clumsy and always gets picked on by Draco Malfoy because of it. Susan Is intelligent, just like Hermione. Susan also gets picked on by Pansy, and her 'Click'. Luna against what many thought was brilliant, everything Luna said was right. She was a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair and brilliantly blue eyes.

Hermione sat down and talked with her two friends and told her of the events that have unfolded so far today. The girls giggled, gasped, and talked for about two hours.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I walked with my boys up to the room we all shared, we all took a seat and started talking.

"Granger has got it going on!" Blaise said while laughing, everybody else was laughing while I just sat thinking.

'_I didn't know what to think of Granger, she was a filthy mudblood, but damn has she filled out. I really couldn't help but notice how great she looked today. Her-Granger was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that showed off the right amount of cleavage, but not enough to be against dress code. She also wore tight jeans that made her body look amazing, and to be quite frank her ass looked great. Uhh but I CAN NOT think of Granger this way, No sir!' _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by his friends.

"So, what about you Draco, what do you think of little Miss Granger?" Blaise asked smirking, It was almost as if he had read my mind.

"She looked okay, nice ass." I said, and all of my friends laughed. The laughing stopped as soon as it had started. A look of mirth was replaced by a thoughtful look, then a look of brilliance for Blaise.

"I have the most amazing Idea ever," Blaise paused as if waiting for us to nod and ask him to continue, we all nodded and he continued, "I bet one of us could seduce granger!"

All of us laughed and Crabe asked what the conditions were, Blaise said we have to seduce her, and get her to kiss one of us in one month, and the first one to do it gets fifty sickles.

We all chorused in "Were in, let's get Granger!"

I stood up and walked towards the door and said, "If you will all excuse me I have some seducing to do." I said with my trademark smirk. I exited my dorm and ran off to the girl's dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been like a week since I updated, sorry! I have been in San Diego for the last week, it's beautiful out there. Anyways.. This is going to be a short chapter unfortunately. I wrote it last night, literally right when I got home. ENJOY, R&R!**

Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but they sure did not sound like feminine footsteps. Draco ran into the girls dormitories hurriedly, to the sudden gasps of Susan, Luna and Hermione. Hermione looked up into his beautiful piercing blue eyes. Yes it was true, Hermione had a crush on Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince. She Looked at him skeptically, as he stared at her.

Draco looked down at Hermione. She was sitting down on the silver and green rug in the girl's room, looking up at him with her Beautiful caramel eyes. Her hair which used to be bushy now fell down to her mid-back in pretty sleek ringlets. "May I help you Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking at him with those eyes.

Draco was Jolted out of his thought by her lovely voice, with her cute British accent. "Actually Hermione, may I speak with you alone?" He asked looking _just_ at Hermione, and she just looked over to her friends as if silently asking them to leave. Susan and Luna smiled at Hermione, and then Left the room glaring at

Draco leaned against the door way, he was gawking at her again, as always, but he recovered quickly with his signature smirk before asking. "So how do you like being a Slytherin?"

Hermione was a little tripped up on this question. Obviously it wasn't going well, but what should she say. She thought a few more minutes before answering, "Well, honestly not well. But at least I have Susan and Luna." Draco smiled at her, a genuine smile. "You have me Hermione. I know we have had our differences but know that you are in our house I was hoping we could be friends."

"Oh, really? Draco you hate me, I'm a filthy little Mudblood." Hermione said with a skeptical look at Draco. He sighed and said, "I figured you wouldn't believe me." He paused and walked over to the spot where Hermione was sitting, he sat down and looked her right in the eyes before continuing, "Please Hermione, I think it would be good for us to be friends. I'm tired of always being the bad guy."

Hermione was shocked to say the least, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Draco as a friend, it could work. "You know what Draco, I need somebody that I could trust, and right now I'm not sure if that's you. But, I'm willing to try." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione had noticed all the changes in Draco, he seemed nicer to Hermione in the last few months, not as cruel, sure he still called her a mudblood, but there were no emotion behind his words. So maybe, just maybe she could give him a chance.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by Draco's voice saying.

"Then I'm your guy Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months later**

Draco and Hermione's friendship had been going surprisingly well. They spent most of their time together, whether it was studying or just being together they seemed to have a great time. Hermione still went to the Gryffindor common room to be with Harry and Ron, at first they were a little mad at Hermione for her newfound friendship with Draco, but soon enough they had accepted it, grudgingly.

Everything was going great, except for what the Dark Lord had planned for Draco at the End of their 6th year. Draco Malfoy was not a bad guy, his father was. It wasn't really helpful to the Malfoy family pride that Draco was falling for Hermione Granger. Draco couldn't help his feelings for the beautiful bookworm.

He was recruited as a death eater under his Lucius Malfoy's orders, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his father. So here he was 16 years old and a death eater, with a mission he had to complete or his mother would be killed for his failure.

Draco had only six months to kill the greatest wizard in history, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sat in the slytherin common room with Susan and Luna. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A history_, in a big plush green armchair. Susan was sitting with Luna on the carpet braiding Luna's hair. Draco came trotting down the stairs, eyes scanning the dark common room for Hermione. When his eyes caught Hermione in all of her beauty his heart skipped a beat.

Hermione was wearing a white mid-thigh skirt, with a floral light blue shirt, and white flats. She looked adorable, she had her bangs pulled into a waterfall braid making her look like a princess, and Draco's timing was perfect.

Draco ran up to Hermione, looking as nervous as he felt, he asked her as smoothly as he could get out.

"Hey, Mione, I was wondering," He paused to take a deep yet shaky breath "Would you like to go on a date?" Draco finished, with a small smile. Hermione stopped reading and looked up into his beautiful Caribbean blue eyes, which had a hint of grey. Her breath was caught in her thought as she took in his question.

"Well, I suppose. When?" Hermione asked while answering. She was screaming on the inside, Finally Draco asked her out, she had been waiting for weeks. Draco grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up enticing a yelp from her, "Right now, off to Hogsmead!" He yelled in a joyous voice as he threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the room earning a lot of laughs from his other fellow Slytherins.

Hermione was yelling at him in between laughs, "Put me down Draco!" He finally set her down and their faces were just inches apart, just as Draco was leaning in to close the distance, they heard a distinctive monotone voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Snape said while striding toward the now blushing pair, they stepped apart quickly. Hermione flattened down her hair, and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Draco looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. Draco looked at Hermione, and then back to Snape before nodding.

"I will be right back." Draco said with a Smile at his beloved, Draco and Snape strode out of the hallway and down to the dungeons, to Professor Snape's office. They both sat in silence for a moment before Draco blurted out, "What do you want Severus? Why am I here?"

"I hope this little 'fixation' you have with Miss Granger won't get in the way of your mission." Snape said with a apprehensive look, Draco looked slightly insulted. "I will not fail, I know the importance of this mission." Draco said with outward honor, but on the inside he felt his heart clench.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand dismissively, Draco knew that he could go. He ran back to where he had left Hermione, she was reading. '_Of course.'_ He thought to himself with a chuckle. She looked up and him and he helped her to her feet.

"So, what does this mean Draco?" Hermione asked with a nervous smile at Draco, she was think about what she wanted him to say, what she dreamed of for the last few weeks, which had stunned her to no end. She wanted Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked feeling nervous as she thought over his question. She looked up into his eyes, she wanted to say yes, but had to voice her concerns. "Draco, I don't know. I like you; I really do, but..." He couldn't help it, he just had to do this. Draco put his hand up and gently grasped the back of her neck and pulled her close. He closed the distance and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss, all of her worries faded away. She knew this was what she wanted, it felt right.

When they broke apart they were flashing bright smiles at each other. He took hold of her hand and said, "You still haven't answered my question, love."

"Of course I will Draco." Hermione said with a little smirk that seemed to always be in place when she way around Draco, go figure.

Draco felt all of the butterflies that had been in stomach disappear and he smiled at her. She was his, and he couldn't be happier. They set off for Hogsmead hand in hand.

**So what do you guys think? I need some inspiration before I continue writing, R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter took me a while, and to be honest not my favorite. For this story I'm thinking a round ten chapters. Well, anyways tell me what you think? :]**

The walk to Hogsmead was freezing, being mid-October and all. Hermione and Draco hustled in through the door of the three broomsticks to a sight which made them groan in unison. Over in the far right corner of the small, yet cozy pub, were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. In the far left corner of the pub were Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, and Adrian.

Harry noticed Draco and Hermione immediately, walking in giggling and holding hands. Harry lightly nudged Ron, who dropped his butter bear in surprise at seeing the couple by the door. Ron turned that infamous shade of Weasley red. Ginny, oblivious to all the tension just waved at Hermione. This made her smile. '_Ohh Ginny, this is why I love you.'_ She thought whilst chuckling to herself.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand bringing her attention over to the table in the left corner containing his friends. "Hermione, I think we should go explain things to our friends. Weasley looks angrier then that Hungarian horntail after the Twiwizard Tournament." Draco said with a grin, which made Hermione have to bite her check to stop her laughter.

"Sure, I will come over when I'm done explaining." Hermione said with a peck on the cheek, before walking over to her now shell shocked group of friends.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat down and looked around at my friends, "Well aren't you guys going to yell? Tell me how stupid I'm being." I said trying to sound inquisitive, but by the looks on their faces they took it a different way.

Harry spoke up first, "Hermione, were not mad at you. But, have you really gotten over all the mean things he's said to you, to us?" Harry asked while signaling to everyone around the table. Ron added in before I could answer, "Plus, I mean Mione, He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh but that's the thing Ron, he's so different. He has been so nice to me, like a gentleman should be. He's apologized so many times, I believe him when he says he's sorry." Ron scoffed, I gave him a glare before continuing, "Honestly guys, If I didn't trust him we wouldn't be dating." I said with a small smile.

Ginny pulled me into a bone crushing hug that could rival that of Mrs. Weasley herself, whilst saying a muffled "Whatever makes you happy" into my hair. When she released me from the hug Harry was smiling at me and Ron, well he didn't look as mad.

"So you guys are okay with it?" I asked incredulously, with what I'm sure was a rather goofy grin.

All three of my friends who I love like family looked around at each other, before Harry said, "Well, we aren't ecstatic, but we want to you to be happy. Just be careful, okay?" I smiled at all of them while giving them hugs. I stood up and started to walk over to the table with Draco and the boys, but I turned around to answer Harry's question before leaving.

Thanks guys, but you don't have to worry. Draco would never hurt me." I said with a smile then headed over to the table at the left side of the pub.

**Draco's POV**

When I sat down with my mates they were all smirking, or laughing. I looked at them, and then it hit me like running into platform nine and three quarters after eleven o'clock. I said simply, "Bet's off."

They looked at me like I had three heads, "Damn Draco." Blaise paused while laughing, "The chit gave it up that quick, Go Granger!" Crabe and Goyle were crackling like mad men, Adrian was giggling like a girl, and Blaise now just looked at me incredulously.

"I didn't sleep with her, We are dating and the bets off." I said slightly irritated. They all stopped laughing and were just looking at me. I'm guessing by the look I was giving them they thought it wiser then to make fun of me.

"So, you fancy Granger? Why?" Adrian asked obviously not understanding why I, Draco Malfoy slytherin prince would want Hermione granger, Bookworm and know-it-all extraordinaire.

"I really like her guys, bugger off. There's something about that just draws me in, and If you say it's her body I will hex you into next week." I said with a stern glare towards Goyle who had just opened his mouth to say something about my bird's body no doubt. Goyle looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "Just please guys, if you're all my mates you won't make fun of us dating, or you will have hell to pay, understand?"

"Of course. I mean whatever makes you happy mate, I guess." Blaise said with a smile, but he was obviously still confused on why I would want to be with Hermione.

We were all startled when Hermione plopped down next to me giving me a kiss on the cheek. That is when my friends' smirks returned. "So how did Potter and Weasel take it?" She huffed at me for the use of their 'nicknames'. "Sorry, force of habit." I added quickly with a smirk.

She looked happy once more and continued, "They took it really well, they don't trust you though. But they said they wanted me to be happy. So, how did you guys take it?" She asked with a small smile looking around at my friends, well I guess it's our friends.

"Great, Draco was gushing over you." Blaise said while smirking, knowing he would be ducking for a smack. I leaned over and smacked him upside the head silencing his laughter, while causing the rest of the table to burst out laughing.

Hermione and I told our friends about getting caught by Snape, which caused everyone to cackle like mad men. I was having such a great time until my arm burned like hell, The Dark Lord was summoning me. I stood up suddenly as the pain caused me to hiss. I kissed Hermione on the cheek before running out side and apperating.

**What did you guys think? Draco's visit to the dark lord is in the next chapter, another death eater has filled Voldemort in on his relationship with Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire. Dun Dun DUUUN!:D REVIEW:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So for the last chapter I had someone review saying that this story was just too predictable, I'm sorry if it is. I promise that there will be a big shock coming up soon. Trust me guys, I'm trying. One last thing, if you do read the story I would love if you guys could review it. Anytime I read a fanfiction story I review, pass it on! c;**

Draco walked purposely through the beautiful Foyer at Malfoy manor. He looked over to the tall hedges that he should be comforted by, as this was his home, but he was more terrified than ever. This didn't seem to be his home as he felt so out of place. He stopped for a moment to look around at the dark entrance, with the dead flowers, and blood splats that made him physically ill.

As he scanned the area his eyes fell upon a small body that was curled up over by the bushes. Draco ran the small figure, which he quickly identified to be that of a small framed girl, he knelt down to her side to turn her around to him only to discover a look on the girl's face that would haunt him for years. He swiftly stood, yet couldn't help but fall back onto his bum from his instantaneous sickness that was threatening too over come him.

This is what the death eaters did, murder the weak ad defenseless. She was more likely than not a muggle prostitute, worthless slags as his fellow death eaters would call them. Draco hated that he was a part of this, although he definitely wouldn't be going around killing weak muggle women. His father would surely strike him if he could hear his thoughts, not wanting to hurt muggles. Blood status had always been important when it came to the Malfoy's beliefs', and then there was Draco.

As a younger lad he believed himself to be superior to others, except for purebloods, and maybe even then. But that all started to change, mostly when Hermione Granger was switched into slytherin. Sure, she was a mudblood, but there is just something about her. Draco wasn't sure whether it was her magical skills, brains, or her beauty. He was quite taken with Miss Hermione Granger, little did he know she was head over heels in love with him.

Draco got to his feet after retching for several minutes, he swayed a bit before steadying himself and brushing the dust off his pants. He quickened his pace because he had a feeling that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with his late attendance. Feeling more distressed then usual he walked into his enormous family dining room. There was a large dark wooden oak table in the middle of the room at the end of the table sat the ominous figure that so many fear, including Draco.

"Hello Draco, come sit." Voldemort said whilst beckoning to the extremely frightened young man that stood at the far end of the room. Draco strode over to the man that made his skin crawl. He stuck a fake look of confidence on his face. Voldemort was laughing on the inside at the boys false confidence, but decided to let it slip, he had far more important issues to discuss with his newest recruit. "Draco, I am not in the mood for games, I shall get right to the point." He paused as Draco shifted in his seat with obvious discomfort, "I know of the Mudblood."

Draco was more than certain he was going to be killed right here right now, "Milord, I can explain." He began desperately, but before he could continue he was cut off by the Dark Lord's wand right to his throat. "Draco, Draco, Draco," He had to stop due to his mad chuckling, "What are we going to do with you?" Voldemort finished with a disappointed look and a firm shakes of his head. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted forcefully, sending Draco flying backwards out of his chair and onto the floor convulsing madly.

"Please, STOP!" Draco screamed while he flailed on the floor. Voldemort looked down to the pathetic excuse of a death eater. "So this is what his army had become. The future of our world, the hope the promise, and you go off and start affiliating with filthy muggles.

Draco looked up into the crimson red eyes of his leader, Voldemort was completely enraged.

"Please sir, she means nothing to me." He spat out, putting a look on his face that would be hard to tell if he were lying, but Voldemort easily saw through his façade. "You are lying to me Draco," He paused to grab the boy up by the arm to look him right in the eyes, "I have seen your dreams Draco Malfoy, and I have seen your fears. You love her, I can see it in your eyes and I can see it in your heart. She is such filth Draco, such filth."

Voldemort let go of his arm roughly, Draco took a wobbly step back and looked up into his eyes. "So what are you going to do, kill me?" Draco asked suddenly, and rather rudely. He looked down at the boy for a long while before answering, "No, I still need you. Now leave, you are being let off easy. But remember Draco, I am keeping a close eye on you." Draco couldn't help but let his mouth fall agape, he didn't need to be told twice though.

He quickly strode through the empty and cold hallways out onto the foyer, he didn't stop there. He broke out into a run and ran through the gates to where he could finally apperate. Right before he could finally escape however, he was hit with a rather powerful stupefy. He went soaring into one of the tall shrubs. He landed with a rather ungraceful "Oomph." He looked up into the eyes of his attackers only to see Crabe and Goyle smirking down at him.

"Blimey, that wasn't funny you gits!" He hollered at his stupid friends. Draco thought he was in serious trouble, a surprise attack from Voldemort's select few high ranked death eaters. They looked a little more solemn as the murmured their apologizes, Draco smiled a bit knowing that his friends were messing with him, and they were stupid so how could he stay mad at them? Draco told them the events which unfolded during his meeting with the Dark Lord. All three boys walked through the gates of Malfoy manor and dissaperated with a loud crack.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco were sitting snuggled up to one another and the big plush couch in the dark Slytherin common room when Blaise came limping in looking worse for wear. Hermione jumped up off of the couch immediately to catch a stumbling Blaise into her arms.

"Draco, I need help." She murmured against Blaise's shirt as most of his body was crushed against her. Draco scrambled to his feet to help his best mate and his girlfriend. Draco could tell by the look of his friend that the meeting with the Dark Lord had not gone over well. His mind went to his memory of his discussion with the Dark Lord, he involuntarily shuttered. Hermione was too busy trying to get Blaise off of her to notice him shutter, she would have jumped down his throat with questions.

Draco grabbed Blaise off of Hermione and shuffled with him over to the couch, where Blaise landed with a thud and a groan. Hermione was right at his side. "Blaise, what happened to you?" She asked, quite clearly concerned for her friend. Draco's eyes went wide, he was very worried about Hermione finding out that they were both death eaters, he wasn't sure if Hermione would stay with him, and he couldn't lose her. Blaise sensed Draco's uneasy demeanor and quickly quipped up, "I was attacked, and I know you're going to ask, but I don't know who cursed me." He cringed when Hermione put her hand on his. Not out of disgust, but out of pain.

Hermione tended to all of his wounds, and was quite pleased with the end result. Although she had done a great Job he would still need to rest, most definitely. "Hermione, I do appreciate everything that you have done," He paused to smile up into her beautiful face before continuing, "But may I speak with Draco, alone?" She nodded curtly with a grin, she hopped to her feet and left the room, but not without giving Draco a sweet kiss on the lips.

As soon as she left Draco looked to Blaise with a sickened expression, he was about to say something but he was cut off by Blaise, "Draco, you have a month." He paused as Draco seemed to have a grayish hue about him, Draco plopped down next to him and waved as for him to continue, " You have the necklace, give it to Katie to deliver. Don't give me that look! Draco you have to do this." Blaise finished with scowl.

Draco knew what the consequence of failing his mission would be. His mother would pay the price for his cowardliness. She would be slaughtered, and the only other thing he cared for in the world as much, if not more than Hermione, was his mother. He looked over to Blaise, whose face was stern, but his eyes showed just how sorry he felt for his poor best mate.

"I know Blaise. I have to do this, for my mum. I will give her the necklace tomorrow. Hermione, Potter and weasel will be out and about tomorrow. I will meet Katie at the Three Broomsticks and give it to her then." Draco said with a false confident smile.

I mean hey, what could go right?" Blaise said with a genuine smile, Draco smiled back at him. '_Yeah, what could go wrong?' _He thought about it and was pleased with his plan.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

'_Turns out everything can go wrong_.' I thought to myself. It had been a week since the accident, and Katie would finally be out of the hospital wing. Why did she have to touch the necklace? I walked in to the Great hall, oh well there's saint potter talking to, Katie? I'm in trouble, big trouble. Katie stopped talking to Potter to look up at me over his shoulder; He turned around and saw me I whipped around on my heel to get out of there.

I felt really nauseous, if I can just get to the bathroom. I strode into the bathroom and started to wash off my face, I realized that there were tears streaking down my cheek, right as a loud yet strangled sob escaped my throat. "You hexed her didn't you Malfoy?" Potter's voice echoed through the huge prefect's bathroom, I whipped around to face him. I automatically shot a stinging jinx at him, he dodged it with perfect accuracy.

We dulled for a bit longer, ducking behind stalls, shooting stupefy's and other unfriendly curses towards one another. It all stopped however when he shouted, "SECTEMSEMPERA!" The curse hit me and knocked my off my feet, sending me cascading towards the floor. I hit the floor with a nasty sounding thud. I felt as if I was being ripped apart, I looked down and noticed the warm red substance seeping through my white shirt.

I heard footsteps and looked over to my left to see a grim as ever looking professor Snape striding towards me purposefully. He stopped and looked over at Potter and disbelief clouded his eyes as he starred at the boy who caused so much pain. Potter ran from the room, coward. I laughed in my head, I was '_I was calling potter the coward. Who was I to talk? I was just crying hysterically at the sink, in the bathroom. Father would be so proud, not.'_

All of a sudden I started feeling much better; I felt my strength coming back to me. I heard a loud scream and arms engulfing my entire body. I winced, and the arms let go instantly. I looked up into the eyes of my angel, Hermione granger.

"Draco, I was so worried about you. I was in the great hall and professor Snape stood up abruptly and ran out into the corridors, A few minutes later I saw Harry coming back in looking the way he did when he fought the basilisk in the chamber of secrets. I put the pieces together and went looking for you."

She finally finished talking and started peppering my face with little kisses. We heard professor Snape scoff behind us, he was not amused. Hermione thanked him profusely and even went far enough as to hug him, a bit too far by the look on his face as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

I laughed and the scene in front of me, an unwanted response was shot my way. A dirty look from the professor, and a sweet smile from Hermione. They then both proceeded to help me to my feet and back to the Slytherin common room. Snape left us with a curt nod as he looked on with disgusted sneer at me laying my head on Hermione's lap as we both sat out the couch. He left and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I dreamed of a nice little house with a nice little yard and three children running about the yard. Two boys with platinum hair were chasing each other. A little brown haired girl sat playing with her doll. I heard laughing and looked up and over to the bench on the porch only to see an older version of myself and the lovely Mrs. laughing as we looked out to the children playing. I looked happier than I ever had, maybe one day this could be more than a dream. Maybe, just maybe it could be a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so what did you think of the last chapter?(: Review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks guys… may the force be with.. WAIT, NO! THIS ISN'T STAR WARS!... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good? Much better!**

Hermione was infuriated with Harry for attacking Draco; He tried to tell her that Malfoy was the one who hexed Katie. She had told him he was just being paranoid, and to try to accept that Draco was aa whole new person, harry disagreed. The more she thought about it however, the more she was uneasy and a little weary of Draco. Why would Harry lie to her, he never had before.

She forgave him after a week of rude stares and glances; they were finally back to normal. On the other hand, Draco and Harry weren't doing as well. Anytime they would pass in the hallway a fight would ensue. But there was other things on Hermione's mind at the time, she knew something was wrong, how could she not? Draco seemed to always be looking sickly and his face looked sullen, at first she thought it was from the amount of blood he lost when he was attacked. It had been two weeks since the incident, he should be back to normal, but he stayed looking bellow par.

Hermione paced the Slytherin common room, she didn't know what to do about Draco. Should she ask him what is wrong or should she just pretend like everything is normal? She flopped down onto the couch and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close to her chest. She slammed her face into the pillow and screamed, If it were not for the pillow the entire castle would hear her scream.

Draco walked into the common room with Blaise, they had been talking of the plans that were to take place in exactly two weeks. They walked in to quite an interesting sight, she looked light a complete loon. Screaming into a pillow, Draco laughed at his girlfriend. Hermione's head jerked up to see Blaise and Draco laughing, they stopped laughing when they noticed she was crying though. Draco waved Blaise off and he understood that he needed to speak with his girlfriend.

Draco knelt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her knee. Draco had seen her cry before, they had been dating for nearly six months after all. Each time she would cry though it was because of stress from a test or homework. Hermione looked down at the love of her life, she normally would have said that everything was fine, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What are you doing Draco? No, not that." She said with a kind, yet sad smile as he retracted his hand. Thinking he had done something wrong in trying to comfort her. "Why are you looking so sickly? Why have you been lurking about? What are you hiding from me?" Hermione asked with hurt evident in her eyes. Draco started to panic, he couldn't tell her. She just wouldn't understand, he had to do this.

"Hermione, I can't explain. But, trust me I'm fine." Draco said with a sad smile as he surveyed the look on her face, she looked unsure of what to think or do. She decided to let it go for the time being, she just smiled at him. Her smile was false, as it had been for the better part of two weeks. He saw through her though, she wasn't all that convincing when it came to lying. But he wouldn't bring it up with her, he didn't really need to dig deeper into this topic.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said, as soon as he said it Hermione's eyes lit up bright, she smiled at him, a genuine smile. He wasn't really sure where that had come from, but he knew that he meant it.

"You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on; you're the love of my life. You are my one and only, you're my everything." Draco said as he looked into the eyes of his beauty. Hermione had let a few tears slip down her cheek, she couldn't believe he had just confessed his love to her. Draco raised his hand and wiped away her tears, although he wasn't all that sure of why they were there.

Unfortunately their peaceful little moment was interrupted when Draco stood abruptly. His arm burned worse than before, he winced from the pain. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and felt him tense under her hands, he felt really warm, like he was on fire. She pulled back he hand as if she had been burnt, and It really felt like she had.

"Draco," She started, and took a step forward. He immediately stumbled backwards, she looked hurt. "I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go." Draco gave her a quick peck on the check and went running for the door nearly knocking Luna off her feet in his haste. She came tottering into the common room,

"What was that about?" Luna asked looking quite shaken. Hermione shook her head looking extremely confused, she didn't understand why Draco was being like this. '_I sound so weird. Ha, the world is ending my boyfriend isn't telling me every detail of his life. What a horrible man, not!' _I was laughing in my head, so why not laugh out loud. She too started laugh at herself, Hermione stopped as soon as I saw Luna's expression. Luna looked at her as if she was completely off her rocker.

Hermione mumbled her apologies to Luna before rushing out of the Slytherin common room, through the corridors and into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand ripping her up off of the couch and straight up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. They both plopped down onto Ginny's bed, she understood that Hermione needed to talk, and she figured it would be something about boys.

Hermione told Ginny, her best friend, about her suspicions concerning dear Draco. Ginny listened intently saying he did look paler then he already did. Hermione told Ginny how the sparkle that used to fill his beautifully blue eyes had left. After a two hour talk with Ginny she made her way back to the Slytherin common room, she padded along.

Hermione was about to push open the door when she heard two recognizable voices flowing through the room. She cracked the door open just a bit so she could hear better. Both of the boys were whispering, and huddled together. "Two weeks, Blaise I only have two weeks." Draco said as he ran his hair through his ruffled hair, Blaise stood up and started to pace. "I know Draco, but it has to be done, you have," He tried to continue but was interrupted by Draco. "No Blaise! Don't you see it doesn't have to happen! What if we can save her without killing another?" Draco cried out in a still hushed whisper, a tear slipped down his cheek.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, now she knew something was going on. She would have been able to find out the mystery had it not been for Crab and Goyle tickling her sides sending her lurching through the door with a loud yelp. Blaise and Draco looked up her startled at seeing her sudden entrance. Crabbe and Goyle followed in behind her laughing, she shot then a very dirty glance. Then she proceeded to hit both of them in the arm several times whilst grumbling something about how she was not amused.

Draco gave his girlfriend a very suspicious look, he knew then that she had been spying on himself and Blaise. Hermione tensed up under his scrutinizing gaze, she didn't want them to find out. Hermione made up some excuse about needing to study and exited the common room hurriedly. Draco let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Blaise looked over to Crab and Goyle before speaking, "That was actually a good thing that they scared her, she could have over heard us. We need to be more careful." Blaise finished with a nervous nod, Draco stood up and began to pace, he seemed to do that a lot.

"This isn't good she could have easily heard our conversation. Would if we had be talking about," He looked around and leaned nearer to Blaise. "The vanishing cabinet." Draco finished with a worried whisper. Blaise clapped his fried on the back and said,

"Don't worry Draco, only two more weeks then you are free."


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had flown by fast, it was the night, everything was about to change. It was what seemed to be a perfectly normal spring evening. If you were a death eater however, you would know that this evening was to be anything but ordinary. Draco paced around the boys dormitories whilst Blaise sat on one of the beds staring down at his newly acquired "tattoo", also known as the dark mark. His mark twisted and squirmed on his forearm, he sighed and shook his head.

Draco looked over to Blaise and said, "I'm meeting Hermione, before it happens I mean. After Dumbledore dies, I won't be able to come back for a long time. I have to say goodbye." Draco felt the tears building, but he couldn't let them fall. Tonight he had to stay strong, for his Mother and for Hermione. Blaise could see the emotions behind his friend's eyes, he stood and walked over to Draco.

He clapped Draco on the back and looked into his dearest friend's sullen face, "Draco, one day, if we are lucky, Potter will do what he is destined to do. Then we will all be free, best not mention that to the Dark lord." Blaise said with a small, and what seemed to be regretful smile. Draco laughed and looked to his friend who he knew would be there for him under any circumstance, he had been so far at least. "Of course I won't mention it Blaise." Draco said with a smile that had seemed to be eluding him since he heard of the task in which he was supposed be part of.

He bid Blaise goodbye, he was to meet up with him in thirty minutes. Draco Ran to the library, after all he only had thirty minutes, and then he wouldn't be able to see her for a couple of years. So he ran until he reached the library doors, he threw them open much to the displeasure of Madame Pince. She shot him a dirty glance and then chuckled as he sent a cheeky grin followed by a wink. He waltzed over to the table where Hermione sat with a large pile of books, she looked up at him and flashed him a smile, which he thought was simply radiant.

Draco sat down next to Hermione and gave her a kiss that left her breathless; she laughed and looked into his eyes that seemed to consume her. "Well, hello to you too." She giggled.

He was the luckiest man, to have someone as perfect as Hermione. She wasn't fake, she didn't have her face covered in makeup, or the best hair. In his eyes, she was perfect. There was nothing about her that he would change, she was his. "Hello! I just thought I would come and see you before I have to spend the night studying, so yeah." Draco said trying to pull his lie off smoothly; he didn't lie well, not with Hermione anyhow.

She looked him up and down, then glanced over to where that noise had come from, she decided to forget about it. She turned her attention back to Draco, She knew he was lying to her, after dating she had figured out his tell. When he was lying he avoided eye contact, her other friends had them too. Harry's lip would twitch, Ron always twiddled his thumbs, and Ginny twirled her hair around her fingers. Draco's eyes stayed on the floor, he hated lying to her but he knew it had to be done.

Hermione leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, he smiled at her, trying to change the subject, she looked kind of flustered. "What is it Mione? You know you can tell me or ask me anything." Draco said with a reassuring smile, he thought about how ridiculous that sounded especially in his current situation. She nodded and continued, "Do you want to go somewhere more….private?" As soon as she had asked she heard a book hit the floor, she turned around quickly in her seat. "What was that?" She asked nervously, Draco wasn't listening though, he was lost in thoughts.

'_She want to run off somewhere in the castle with me, finally. I wish she only knew, but I won't be the type of man my father is. I love Hermione, and I will be back for her.'_

Hermione was completely scarlet by now, she was afraid that he would reject her offer to go have some intimate time together. He was shocked by her offer to say the least, well in six months things had gotten rather heated between then. Draco looked at his beautiful girl and saw the hurt in her face. Obviously he had been too busy trying to get over his initial shock to answer. Instead of an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her up along with him and started to run out of the library, she giggled behind him. They ran hand in hand into the hallways, she suddenly pulled him into a hidden alcove. They stood nose to nose breathing heavily. She smiled at him, and then laughed. Draco slid his hands around her waist and kissed her forcefully. She was surprised at first, but then responded eagerly. His hands slipped down and grasped her backside, causing her to gasp.

He smirked into the kiss and darted his tongue out. Things seemed to be getting heated between the pair, until they heard something coming towards them. They both heard someone shouting frantically, instantly they broke apart and ran out off the alcove. Blaise came running past them, and bumped into Hermione knocking her down on her bum. Draco Helped her back up and looked down at his watch, he was fifteen minutes late to meet up with Blaise.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. We were a little," He paused and looked over to Hermione, "Busy." On any other circumstance Blaise would have laughed at his two friends and what they had been up to, but this wasn't the time. "Draco, we have to go, NOW!" Blaise yelled at him causing Hermione to jump back in fright. Draco looked down at Hermione who was hanging on his arm and stepping behind him. She looked like a frightened little child hiding behind their mother's skirt. Blaise felt so much sympathy for his newfound friend, but he didn't have time for this, they needed to go.

"Hermione, I have to go. I will see you later, I love you." He gave her a sweet lasting kiss, he ran off with Blaise before she could even respond. Hermione stood there felling odd, she knew something was off. She strode through the corridor, she then decided she would go speak with Dumbledore. If Hermione went to Harry or Ron about her worries they would just turn against him. So Hermione made her way through the hallways. In another part of the castle Blaise and Draco stood only feet apart whispering about their plans.

"You go to the room of requirement, let them in. I'm going to Dumbledore, wish me luck." Draco said with a sad shake of his head. Blaise clapped him on the back, and said. "Good luck mate." Blaise pulled him into an embrace, and gave him a look that only showed pity. They ran off in different directions, off to do their 'tasks'. Draco made his way off to the astronomy tower where he knew Dumbledore would be. Dumbledore spent most of his nights up there thinking, the only other person who knew that besides Draco was, Hermione.

Hermione raced up the steps to the top floor of the astronomy tower, she was quite eager to speak with Dumbledore. "Hello Professor." Hermione quipped up, startling him. Dumbledore turned around with a worried expression, "Miss Granger, you shouldn't be here. Get below and don't be seen." She gave him an odd look but did as she was told and went to the lower level. She saw Draco running up the steps oblivious to her presence, he had his wand drawn and Hermione decided to stay quiet and see where this was going.

"Good evening Draco and what brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore said with a smile as the spring wind rustled his robes around. Draco had his wand pointed towards Dumbledore and he was shaking, "Who else is here, I heard you talking?" he asked sounding nervous.

"I often talk out load to myself, I find it extraordinarily useful." he paused to take a deep breath, "Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" He asked with a slight turn of his head.

"Draco, you are no assassin," He started but was interrupted by Draco, "How do you know what I am, I have done things that would shock you." This time Dumbledore cut in, "Oh, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me. Like replacing a bottle of mead for one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco, I cannot help feel these actions are so weak your heart really can't have been in them."

Draco's eyes widened as he examined Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in history and he was to kill him off as if he would be as easy to kill as Frankie first year. "He trusts me, I was chosen." Draco pulled up his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark which he had taken a little a year ago. This time around it was for Dumbledore's eyes to widen, along with Hermione, who stood just below. She couldn't believe what her Draco had become. Dumbledore eyed the boy with a sullen face as his eyes showed his pity for him.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore was putting his hands in the air along with his wand as Draco quickly said, "Expeliarmus!" By this time Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco, she loved him but she would _not_ allow any harm to befall Dumbledore whilst she was there.

"Draco, Draco." He paused as there was a click and a shuffle, he looked back over to Draco. "You're not alone. There are others, how?" Dumbledore finished as he took a step closer to Draco. Draco then explained to him how he had been mending the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, and of its sister at Borgin and Burkes. Hermione stood below preparing for an attack; she knew death eaters were coming. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Dumbledore's soothing voice once more.

"Ingenious! Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." Dumbledore looked on to this boy, If he could just help him.

"I don't want your help, don't you understand? I _have_ to do this; I _have_ to kill you, but who's going to kill me?" Draco said as the tears he had been holding back finally slipped down his cheek. Dumbledore was about to answer when he heard footsteps to his right he looked over and saw the death eaters running up the stairs. The only two he recognized was Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenir Greyback, possibly the two most dangerous. Bellatrix's voice floated through the astronomy tower,

"Well well, what do we have here?" She paused and walked over to Draco only to whisper in his ear, "Well done Draco." He flinched a bit, but kept it under control.

"Good evening Bellatrix, I believe introductions are in order." He said with a smile. She smiled back before saying, "Love to Albus, but I'm afraid we are on a bit of a tight schedule," she paused and looked over to Draco obviously expecting him to act, "_Do it." _She hissed at him, causing him to flinch like before but this time it was more visible. Some other Death eater, one neither Hermione nor Dumbledore recognized spoke up, "He doesn't have the stomach just like his father." Draco and Bellatrix shot him a dirty look before Bellatrix practically bellowed, "Come on Draco, NOW!"

Just below Hermione had her wand pointed right at the love of her life, she felt someone's presence behind her and she whipped around. She saw Snape standing there with his wand pointed to her, he raised his finger to his lips indicating for her to be silent. Snape started to walk up the stairs, Hermione silently followed. "No." Was all that Snape said, he looked at Albus, feeling so much regret he pointed his wand at him.

"Severus, Please." Hermione knew what was coming and couldn't help herself. She flung right in front of Dumbledore as Snape said in his usual bored voice, "Avada kadavera." The green burst of light hit Hermione square in the chest and sent her spiraling out of the astronomy tower window.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco couldn't even fathom what had just happened, Snape killed Hermione, his Hermione. He rushed past Snape, Bellatrix, and Dumbledore to side of the astronomy tower, he looked over the edge and saw her. Hermione was failing back first, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked even In death. Draco looked away whenever she hit the ground however, he couldn't bear to look. He turned and looked to Snape, "_You,_ You killed her." Draco said with a strangled sob, Snape just shook his head.

"Draco, it's not my fault. She jumped in front of him, besides Draco." He paused and took a step towards Draco before continuing, "She was a mudblood, nothing more." Draco looked onto the man who killed her and shouted. "She was everything to me! Look what you have done, you bastard." Snape opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud and what seemed to be frightened scream. Snape looked to Draco, "Kill him," he paused and gestured over to Dumbledore before continuing, "NOW." He bellowed, Draco just eyed him with disgust.

"Do it yourself, I have to go find her." He pushed past Bellatrix and Greyback, they both gave him an incredulous look. Bellatrix cackled madly, "Look what we have here; Snapey Wapey killed the little mudblood." She continued to laugh as Snape shot her a dirty look. She was brought out of her 'Merriment ' however, when they all heard the unmistakable sound of apparition. Dumbledore had vanished.

Draco rushed down to the field at the bottom of the astronomy tower, He saw a little girl who was more likely than not a first or second year. He yelled to the girl who stood crying over the body of his beloved, she must have been terrified. "You there, girl." Draco called to the girl and when she looked up at him he continued, "I need you to go and find Harry potter and Ronald Weasley. NOW, GO!" He shouted at the scared young girl and she took off running at his commands.

Draco knelt down next to his angel; she looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping. He knew though, this was one sleep that she would never awaken from. Hermione really did look beautiful, even in death. The only thing that robbed her of her beauty was the bluish color that she was turning as the minutes passed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, the warmth that always filled them was gone and left an icy cold feel in its absence. His moment was interrupted with his lost love by the sound of footsteps. He turned around and saw saint potter and weasel running towards him at full speed, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"No, No! She can't be." Harry said as he let out a sob and let his eyes wander over to the blonde boy who knelt over her. "You did this, YOU BASTARD!" Harry screeched as he threw a punch that hit Draco directly in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Draco tumbling backward into the wall of the astronomy tower. Draco tried to shake it off, he saw a few drops of blood drip from his lips and fall to the ground. He collected himself before answering. "It wasn't me. Snape killed her; he was aiming for Dumbledore and She just," He paused as more tears descended upon his face, "Jumped in front of him."

Harry looked back and forth between Ron, Draco, and his lost best friend. Ron spoke up before Harry could even get his words to come out, "Snape killed her?" Ron asked incredulously, not understanding why Snape would kill her. Draco stroked Hermione's shoulder whilst he answered Ron, "Like I said Weasel, she jumped in front of him. I really didn't expect that."

Professor McGonagall took a couple of steps towards Draco who had his hands tenderly stroking Hermione's shoulder and spoke, "That can't be right Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape is a teacher, he wouldn't kill a student." Draco was starting to get a little irritated for having to explain himself, again.

Draco stood up and sighed, "Yeah, that's what we all thought. Professor Snape 'The good spy', but obviously he was not good. He killed Hermione, my Hermione." Draco stared down at His love, tears filled his eyes. "Where are the other Death eaters Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked him, He just looked up at her with big eyes. Draco was about to respond to her when they were all startled by a loud 'pop' which could only be that of apparition. Now standing right next to Hermione's lifeless body was Professor Dumbledore. "She shouldn't have done that for me." Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head.

They all stood around the young girl, looking down at her with mixed emotions. Harry seemed to be calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. Ron was crying hysterically and was currently being calmed by a just as hysterical Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore seemed to be in a deep thought whilst staring off at the castle. Draco was knelt down beside her and was lightly caressing her shoulder. As the clouds cleared over the moon Draco saw a shimmering reflection coming from Hermione's other shoulder. He let his hand wander over to the object and when he took it in his hands he knew what it was at once, a Time Turner.

Dumbledore looked down at Draco who seemed to be fiddling with a necklace of some sort. He knelt down just to see what Draco was so focused on. Once he got a good look at it his heart was filled with Joy, he knew what to do. Dumbledore yanked the time turner from his hand and jumped up, much like a small child would when grabbing a toy from a sibling, but this was no toy. Draco jumped up along with Dumbledore; he couldn't believe he just snatched it from his hand. '_What is he five?_' Draco thought to himself, not daring to say that to his face. Harry looked over to what Dumbledore was holding and after a few moments a giant smile cracked upon his face.

Dumbledore seemed to notice Harry's smile as he said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Harry?" Harry nodded quickly with a smile and said, "Just like Buck Beak and Sirius!" They both started laughing and hugged, The rest of the group looked at them like they were mental. Ron and Draco had no clue what the two were talking about, and poor Professor McGonagall was In hysterics. Draco seemed to lose it when they hugged, he lashed out, "Oh yeah, let's hug, laugh, and just have a great time. You know Hermione was just murdered, NO BIG DEAL!" By the time he was finished Dumbledore looked affronted and Harry just huffed before explaining.

"This is a time turner Malfoy, This is how back in our third year me and Hermione went back in time and saved Sirius and let Buck Beak free." He paused as Draco let out a huff of his own, most likely at finding out that They were the ones who had set the condemned chicken free. "I hated the bloody chicken." Draco mumbled under his breath, and Harry continued, "ANYWAYS, We can go back in time and save Hermione, with Dumbledore's permission of course." Harry said with a pleading look towards Dumbledore who smiled and nodded before saying, "Of course, the both of you will have to work together to save her. It is vital that she is saved; I must explain boys, I am to die tonight. It is my destiny, I'm sorry." He finished with a concerned look. Professor McGonagall let out a sob, she was quite sad about having to lose her best friend and the man she had respected for years. "We must act quickly, come on boys. To my office, we have little time."

Ron took Hermione in his arms and the five of them set off for Dumbledore's office.

**Sorry it took longer than expected, I just haven't been inspired… at all:P Blehhh… This chapter is kind of a filler but It will have to do for now. Please R&R(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Please remember to review!:) **

It was now dark as nine o'clock rolled around, it's hard to think about what had been lost in just these past few hours could affect the future of the wizarding world so drastically.

"Set her down, and come around her Mr. Weasley. You boys come over here." Dumbledore said waving the three boys over. Harry and Draco were in front of Dumbledore in an instant. Ron gently laid Hermione down on one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office; he then rushed over to them, but was stopped when Dumbledore put up his hand.

"You and I will be staying her Mr. Weasley. Only the two of them must go it is vital." He paused and turned his attention back to Harry and Draco, must to Ron's dismay. "You know the rules Mr. Potter; you mustn't speak or be seen by anybody. Just one turn should do"

Harry put the chain around his and Draco's neck, not really liking being that close to an enemy he quickly spun the time turner, and everything started to rush around them, back in time. The day's earlier events were coming back to him. He saw Dumbledore walking backwards coming into his study, most coming back from going to the astronomy tower, '_Confusing.' _Harry thought to himself.

They finally came to a halt right in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Harry removed the chain from around Draco's neck, they quickly left Dumbledore's office and walked out into the Hall. They both poked their heads around the corner checking to see if anyone was coming. The hallway was secluded, Draco and Harry looked at each other, and they were at a loss for words.

Harry finally broke the silence, "Here is my plan Malfoy, I think we should go and find Mione, we can sneak up on her and grab her right before she runs. Just don't let her see us."

"Whoa, that actually sounds like a good Plan, let's get going scar head." Draco said with a smirk, which could almost pass for a smile. Harry rolled his eyes before continuing around the corner and out into the open, but not without much trepidation.

Draco stopped again and asked Harry, "What time is it, I might be in the library with Hermione right now?" Harry glanced down at his watch, which had reversed in time as well. Draco looked at the watch and nodded, he would be with Hermione right now. "We should go find you two; it will make it easier to follow Hermione to the Astronomy tower." Harry said thoughtfully, Draco nodded his approval of the plan and they made their way towards the library in a comfortable silence. They arrived at the library and snuck in quietly, they were now hiding behind a bookshelf looking at Hermione and Draco, well, Draco from the past.

Draco saw Hermione blush and he knew what was about to happen, '_Potter is going to KILL ME.' _He thought to himself and he heard Hermione say the dreaded words, "Do you want to go somewhere more…private?"

Harry turned to glare at Draco, he tried to hide his embarrassment by putting his face against the bookshelf, because he wasn't really looking forward to the dirty looks. However; the second Draco put his head against the bookshelf he knocked a book out of place and sent in tumbling to the floor with a rather loud '_thud_'.

They watched as Hermione quickly whipped around in her seat and they heard her nervously ask, "What was that?" Harry and Draco could only look on as Hermione was quickly turning completely scarlet.

Both watched as Draco pulled Hermione up by the hand and led her from the library giggling as they ran into the hallway. Harry smacked Draco upside the head with ample force, Draco didn't even respond, he knew it was coming. "Well, I forgot about that. That smack was to be expected." Draco mumbled, Harry just scoffed at him.

"Where did you two run off to, not that I want to see." Harry asked with a face of disgust, Draco sighed and led them from the library and out into the hallway where they could hear a couple giggling. Draco knew what was going to happen next, "Potter, we need to move. Blaise will be coming down the hallway in just a second, they ran and hide in a alcove, very similar to the one that Draco and Hermione were in just a few meters away. Draco and Harry stood face to face, standing in uncomfortable silence, until they heard a moan which came from Hermione.

Harry was about to yell at Draco, when they saw Blaise sprint by and heard them all yelling. Harry poked his head around the corner and watched as Draco said to Hermione, "Hermione, I have to go. I will see you later, I love you." He gave her a sweet lasting kiss, he ran off with Blaise before she could even respond. Harry ad Draco watched as she stood there looking extremely confused, but she shook it off and down the corridor, as they followed behind slowly.

She was made her way to the astronomy tower, when they were about halfway there Harry whispered to Draco, "She is going to see Dumbledore, I think. At this point Dumbledore and I had just arrived back from an important task. I must have just missed this hallway." Harry looked somewhat guilty, almost as if he had been thinking that if he had found her, she wouldn't have died. Draco wanted to say something, but decided against it.

They had fially arrived at the astronomy tower, they watched as Hermione spoke with Dumbledore, then she scurried down bellow. Draco and Harry hid a good ten feet behind her tucked by a crate as they waited.

After a length conversation with Dumbledore and Draco, the death eaters had arrived. They taunted Draco, Harry watched as Draco raised his wand, but then lowered it. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, he just didn't have it in him. They all heard what was going on now, "Come on Draco, NOW!" Bellatrix shouted, they was a pregnant pause before they all heard a simple, "No." Severus stepped out of the shadows, and walked to stand in front of the greatest wizard in history, Albus Dumbledore. Draco and Harry saw Hermione get ready to jump up and run, she bolted forwards as did Draco, she couldn't even reach the stairs as a muscular arm wrapped around her and another crashed over her mouth.

Draco pulled her flush against himself as she failed to get free, but to no avail. Draco closed his eyes as Snape said in his usual bored voice, "Avada Kadavera." Draco felt Hermione's tears slip down her face and fall onto his hand. Draco looked back towards Harry who silently mouthed, "Let her go, and run." Draco nodded, he kissed the top of her head and threw her to the floor as they made their escape. They ran back to Dumbledore's office as they prepared to return to their time.

When they had finally arrived back to Dumbledore's office Harry casually walked in the office, knowing that Dumbledore was already dead. Harry sighed a terribly sad sigh and beckoned Draco over to him as he took out the time turner. When Draco finally walked over to Harry, once they were both close enough Harry put the chains around their neck.

Both boys had only closed their eyes for a second, but when they had reopened them they were surrounded by the people that they had left, besides Dumbledore and Hermione.

As soon as they appeared Harry ran to McGonagall and asked, "Where is Hermione, she was here when we left." Draco came up beside Harry looking confused. She should be here, standing beside Draco, holding his hand. Draco was about to start yelling when someone came bursting through the door. "Professor, something horrible has happened, Professor Snape… he killed the Head Master. He killed Dumbledore." Hermione said with tears in her eyes, when she saw Draco her face changed from one of sadness to one of rage.

"What are you doing here Draco; YOU tried to kill Dumbledore, first. Why haven't you fled with the rest of the Death eaters?" Draco couldn't take it anymore; he ran over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, as he whispered. "Let me explain. Please Hermione, let me explain. It's my mother you see, if my task wasn't completed she was to be killed, for my failure. I couldn't let her die Mione, I just couldn't." Draco smiled as she finally stopped struggling to get away from his embrace, and fell into his arms crying. "I knew there was a reason; I knew you couldn't have done it. Oh, Draco." Hermione was now sobbing into his chest.

She clung on to him for dear life, she would never let go of her Draco. There was an impending battle between good and evil. Everybody has picked a side, and now it's time to fight. Hermione and Draco separated as she took his hands in hers, he looked into her eyes and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "There is going to be a battle, in which we both might die. I don't know about you, but if something bad happens during the fight, I want you by my side, always." Hermione stared into his eyes and whispered back.

"I'm ready."

**I think this is it, the ending. I'm not quite sure though, I really need your opinions. Should I continue, or is this the end? If this is it, thank you guys SO much for being with me for this journey. Love you guys! (: **


End file.
